


Turned on

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you as turned on as I am right now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned on

It started out like any other day at the office. Tony was annoying, Gibbs glared, Ziva snapped, Ducky launched into one of his stories as Palmer bumbled and stumbled to keep up, Abby enlightened them on certain aspects of the case with some of her evidence deductions and finally McGee did his techy thing and uncovered the missing link which allowed them to tie the case irrevocably to the suspect they'd had in mind all along. Warrant secured, they'd set out to pick up the suspect, but no one had expected what happened next.

Guns blazing, the suspect hadn't even waited for them to knock down the door, but had started shooting the second they'd pulled up in their cars. While the rest of the team followed protocol and had taken cover, Gibbs had immediately rushed forward towards the house, scaring and angering Tony in equal measures. Gibbs kicked open the door and disappeared inside, and a short silence and then burst of gunfire later, they heard Gibbs' voice over the comm, telling them to come and and secure the scene.

They rushed inside to make sure that Gibbs was indeed okay, and while McGee and Ziva started securing the scene, Tony turned to Gibbs.

"How many times, Gibbs?" he asked in near deadly silence.  
"How many times are you going to do this to me? Do you really think I'm going to put up with this much longer?"  
He was pushing against Gibbs' vest-covered chest while speaking, his voice getting louder with each word, pushing the older man back and back, and Gibbs was letting him, staying silent, watching him intently.  
"Eleven years on your six, and you still go off without me, like you don't trust me! What the hell is your problem!?" Shouting now.

Suddenly he was being pushed back, and the normally quiet voice of his boss cut his rant off, loud and a little wild: "My problem?? You're my problem!!"  
"Me??"  
"Yeah, you, DiNozzo!"  
"What did I do?!"  
"I'm your boss! You do as I say!"  
"Don't I always?!"  
"Like hell you do!"  
"Then tell me!"

They stood across from each other, eyes blazing, chests heaving, sparks flying. McGee and Ziva stood staring at the two men open mouthed.  
Then Gibbs' voice, softer and husky, asked Tony: "Are you as turned on as I am right now?"

"Uhm… what?" Tony was genuinely confused, and a little bit worried.  
"Can't you feel it? This heat rising between us?"  
"Are you messing with me, Boss?"  
Gibbs looked his senior agent in the eyes, assessing him. Then he gave a crooked little smile.  
"Got you to stop yelling at me, didn't it."  
Stunned and somehow disappointed, Tony looked back at his boss a minute, before saying softly: "Not funny, Boss. Don't do it again."  
Then the younger man turned away and exited the house.

Gibbs wondered which Tony had meant: going off without the younger man on his six or acknowledge the attraction that had been simmering between them for years.

~~~~~

Tony sat on his couch, beer in hand, in the darkness of his living room. The events of the day were running through his mind on a loop, and it was driving him round the bend. He had been crazy for his boss for years, in lust and in love, and he knew the other man sensed it, even reciprocated it to some degree at least, if his answering flirting and other behavior was to be believed. But they had never outright acknowledged it, only played around with it sometimes. They flirted and provoked each other sometimes, stepping close and getting in each other's way, using it as a distraction when the job became too much and they needed to blow off some steam.

But Gibbs had never so openly referred to it, had never said anything about being turned on. And yes, Tony had felt the heat rising between them, as he always did when he and Gibbs got into it, whether with the flirting or just having an argument, but had always figured that was a one-sided thing on his part. The fact that Gibbs had used those words, asked that question, and in front of the others, was what was confusing Tony. Did Gibbs mean what he had said, or was Tony reading too much into it? Were they finally admitting to something here?

Tony knew he needed answers, but was afraid to straight out ask Gibbs, worried that if he got it wrong he would ruin this rapport they had between them, and their friendship in the process. And he was not willing to give that up for anything, not even for the slim chance that there might be something more between them. Confused and upset, Tony went to bed, knowing that sleep would be a long time coming that night.

~~~~~

Gibbs was in his basement, carefully carving out a pattern in the panel he'd been working on for the past couple of weeks. Setting down his tools for a moment and stretching his limbs, he idly ran a hand over the pattern and took a sip of bourbon from his mug, smiling to himself. It had been several weeks ago, working on this very project, when he'd finally realized what he was building and what it meant. Upon the realization, he'd made the decision he was going to take the chance. After all these years, he didn't want to wait any longer. He'd been waiting for the right time, but they'd had a quiet few weeks and nothing had happened. Then today they'd finally had one of their old-fashioned blow-outs, and Gibbs had jumped on the opportunity. He knew it wasn't the best time, especially not with the others there, but he hadn't wanted to wait any longer. So when their argument had turned heated and seemed to have a double meaning, he'd thrown the blunt question out there.

"Are you as turned on as I am right now?"

He smirked to himself. Subtle, Gunny. He couldn't blame DiNozzo for responding the way he had, confused and a little upset maybe. When he'd looked into DiNozzo's eyes and seen the emotions there, he'd decided to hedge his bets a little and played it off as if he had just said it to throw Tony off and shut him up. Again, subtle, Gunny. Gibbs had been doubting his decision for the rest of the day, wondering if he had just made one of the bigger mistakes of his life. But that evening, working on the panel, he felt his resolve steel again. Not waiting any longer, wasting more time. He'd see how DiNozzo would be tomorrow.

~~~~~

After a restless night, Tony was not in his best mood the following day and it showed. He was quiet and subdued, not butting in with his usual comments and staying in the background. He'd thrown these odd glances Gibbs' way all day, and he was not the only one. Ziva had been looking back and forth between Tony and Gibbs, trying to figure out what had happened the previous day. McGee was more subtle about it, but Gibbs saw him staring off into space with a questioning look on his face every now and then, as if he was trying to connect the dots. Even Abby and Ducky had scrutinized him when he'd gone to see them, and he knew that they would have heard from the others what had happened the day before.

Over the next couple of days, the tension in the bullpen rose steadily, and Gibbs was beginning to be sorry that he had ever said anything. It was becoming clear that he had made a big mistake, and that his relationship not only with DiNozzo, but with the rest of the team was suffering for it. But it was too late to take it back and he didn't know how to fix it. Worried but resigned, he had no choice but to ignore it and muddle on, hoping that it would be forgotten and they would return to normal in the weeks to come.

~~~~~

Tony couldn't stand it anymore. It had been weeks since the outburst and the question, and nothing further had been forthcoming from the older man since then. Gibbs had not given him any looks, had not engaged in any banter, and certainly had not flirted with him, even when Tony had given him a clear opening one evening after the others had gone home and it was just the two of them in the bullpen. Tony had felt the tension coiling in his stomach and it was becoming unbearable. Now that he felt there was a chance, he could not put the lid back onto his feelings, he needed to know if this would go anywhere. Eleven years of unresolved tension and longing was enough.

So that Friday evening, he resolved to find some answers. He decided it would be best not to give Gibbs any warning or time to prepare, so after work, Tony went home and showered then dressed carefully, and picked up a six pack and a pizza before driving over to Gibbs' house. It had been a while since he'd shown up in the basement, but he hadn't dared. Steeling himself for what he was about to do, he grabbed the six pack, opened the door and headed for the door to the basement. Only to find it locked. What the hell?

~~~~~

Upstairs, Gibbs hurried in pulling on some clothes when he heard DiNozzo's car pull up and the younger man coming into the house. He should have known, they had always been in sync, so he should have realized that Tony would show up on the exact evening Gibbs decided to take action. It made him smile in hope. Buttoning his shirt over his jeans, he made his way downstairs in time to see DiNozzo looking with a puzzled expression at the locked basement door. His smile turned into a grin.

"Hey, Tony," he said, taking in the appearance of his senior agent in appreciation. DiNozzo looked up at him in surprise, and Gibbs almost felt the younger man's eyes raking over his body. He admitted to himself that it paid off that he had spent some thought on his appearance tonight. Gibbs had carefully chosen a pair of jeans that Abby had once remarked "did something for his butt" and one of the shirts DiNozzo had a while ago remarked on that it looked better than his usual polo's.

Tony stood watching Gibbs as he descended the stairs, letting his eyes wander over the older man's body. His mouth went dry and he had to swallow a few times before he could respond to the greeting. "Hey Boss," he said softly. He was mesmerized and completely forgot what he was doing there. Gibbs actually laughed at the expression on Tony's face, and that seemed to shake Tony out of his stupor. Holding up his offerings, Tony asked: "Pizza? Beer?"  
Gibbs had reached the younger man by then and took the beers from his hand, letting his fingers linger over Tony's before setting the beers down on the coffee table. What followed was a strange half hour in which they drank beers and ate pizza, looking at each other and smiling, surreptitious touches and delighted laughs, never saying a word.

Having eaten their fill, they just sat there staring at each other for a few minutes, sipping their beers. Then Tony cleared his throat and tried to begin: "So Boss…"  
Gibbs interrupted: "Tony." Gibbs reached out his hand and brushed it across Tony's cheek. The younger man's breath caught in his throat and he stared at Gibbs with wide, questioning eyes.  
"Am I out of line, Tony?" Gibbs asked, stroking his thumb over Tony's lower lip.  
Tony could only shake his head.

And then Gibbs leaned in and kissed him for the first time. It was soft and gentle, a sweet brush of lips over lips, and Tony just sat there, beer still in hand, molding his lips against those of his boss. 

Finally pulling back after several minutes, they stared at each other for a while. Then Tony put his beer down and asked: "Are we finally doing this?" A nod from Gibbs gave Tony all the permission he needed, and Tony swooped in, hands cupping Gibbs' cheeks, latching onto the man's lips and kissing him for all he was worth. Gibbs opened his mouth under the onslaught and at last their tongues met, dueling for dominance. Tony pushed Gibbs back and covered the older man's chest with his upper body, settling between his legs and pressing their hips against each other. Hands started roaming and caressed every inch of the other they could reach. When Tony's hands started pulling at Gibbs' clothes, the silver haired man pulled back a little and said: "Upstairs."

Once in the bedroom, they took their time undressing each other and exploring the other's body despite the urgency burning in their veins. Stretching out on the bed, they caressed and kissed, moaning and humping against each other, bringing their erections together and stroking. Tony started kissing down Gibbs' neck and torso, sucking his nipples and playing with them, kissing down his abs until he reached the hard cock he wanted. Looking up for a moment for Gibbs' approval and getting it with a soft moan from the man and Gibbs' hand coming down to stroke through Tony's hair, the younger man brought down his mouth and engulfed the hard flesh. Gibbs bucked up at the feeling of the wet heat surrounding him and Tony set to work, licking and sucking his way up an down the hard dick he'd wanted for so long. 

Gibbs was lost in the sensations and writhed under the younger man, barely able to keep himself from falling over the edge. Knowing what he wanted, he pulled himself together enough to reach out to the bedside table and grab supplies from the drawer. Finding the lube, he pushed it into Tony's hand and practically begged: "Tony…"  
Looking up to see what the older man had pushed into his hand, Tony stared at him questioningly for a moment. A nod from Gibbs had Tony opening the lube and coating his fingers, returning his mouth to the older man's cock while circling his tight ring of muscle with his slicked fingers before pressing one in. Taking his time in preparing his lover, Tony made sure to keep Gibbs on the edge while he opened him up, hitting his prostate every now and then which caused the older man to arch up and groan in pleasure.

When he felt Gibbs was ready, Tony removed his fingers and moved back up Gibbs' body, covering it with his until they were face to face again. Looking into the older man's eyes, Tony asked: "You sure?" and at the confirming "Hell yeah", kissing Gibbs deeply again before positioning himself and sliding into his lover. It was nearly enough to bring both of them over the edge, and they lay still, panting and kissing for a moment to center themselves, before Tony slowly pulled back and pushed back in. Setting a gentle but deep rhythm, Tony set out to make the older man fly. And he certainly succeeded. When Gibbs was almost at the edge, he begged Tony with a series of desperate "please"s and Tony pulled up to his knees, getting better leverage and freeing up his hand to wrap it around Gibbs' cock. Speeding up his thrusts and stroking Gibbs in time with them, he quickly took his lover over the edge, riding out the pleasure waves with him, then went in search of his own release, finding it quickly and spilling himself into the older man.

They lay collapsed on top of each other for a while, trying to settle their breathing while kissing each other in the afterglow. Then they looked each other deep in the eyes and started grinning like idiots, grins turning to laughter. Tony rolling off the older man, they lay together a while, dozing and glowing, happy. 

~~~~~

When they could move again, they dressed in sweats and headed back downstairs to their half finished beers. Crashing on the couch, Tony quickly settled himself against his lover and rested his head on Gibbs' shoulder. After a while, fresh beers in hand, Tony asked: "So… what changed?"  
"Nothing really. Figured we'd waited long enough."  
"I don't deny that. But something must have changed for this to happen now?"  
Gibbs stayed silent for a while, sipping his beer. Then he tapped Tony's knee, both men getting up from the couch at that signal. Walking over to the door to the basement, Tony on his six, Gibbs started talking.  
"Started a project a while ago. Didn't know what it was going to be, but when I realized… well."

Gibbs unlocked the door and led Tony down the stairs. In the middle of the basement stood something large, covered with sheets. Gibbs pulled the sheets down and stood next to it, looking at Tony from the corner of his eyes to gauge his reaction. Tony stared at the project for a few moments, before walking over and running his hand carefully over the intricately carved panels of the cabinet. Looking at Gibbs for an okay and getting it, Tony opened the cabinet doors and looked inside. It was clear what it was. It would comfortably hold a large television, surrounded by shelves for holding a lot of DVDs. 

Puzzled, Tony stared in wonder from Gibbs to the cabinet and back. It was clearly made to fit into Gibbs' living room, the patterns similar to other pieces that were scattered through that room.  
"But… you don't have a TV or DVDs?"  
"I made it for you."  
"But… it belongs in your living room, doesn't it?"  
A slight blush crept up Gibbs' neck and he dipped his head slightly to one side, brushing his hand through the back of his hair.  
Tony looked at him in wonder.  
"I uh… I realize that. I kind of hoped that you might… wanna bring your stuff over here. You know… not right now, but… in a while maybe?"  
The blush on Gibbs' neck deepened. "It just felt right, you know. So…."

Amazed and grateful, Tony's face broke out in a wide grin as the words sunk in. Then he walked over to Gibbs and kissed him deeply.   
"Maybe not right now," he said: "but as soon as possible as far as I'm concerned. We've waited long enough, don't you think?"


End file.
